Mensaje de Amor
by bombon kou
Summary: Serena por fin acepta sus sentimientos por Seiya, el ya no esta en el planeta tierra, ella le declara su amor por el, como reaccionara Seiya... Por favor dejen reviews es mi primer historia, les gusta?
1. Default Chapter

**MENSAJE DE AMOR**

**Capítulo I- Mi mensaje**

**TIERRA- TOKIO- PARQUE #10**

**Todo esta oscuro la única luz es la de la luna y las estrellas, se puede ver a una solitaria joven rubia que se encuentra recostada sobre el césped viendo fijamente el cielo.**

**Las estrellas… (Serena piensa) han pasado tres años desde la última vez que te vi y siento que ha sido toda una eternidad llena de sufrimiento y dolos por no tenerte a mi lado, casa día que pasa siento mas tu esencia junto a mi, recuerdo lo que me dijiste "Nunca te abandonare, siempre estaré contigo" pero… necesito mas que eso, necesito mas que tu esencia, necesito verte, sentirte, abrazarte, estar contigo… te extraño, te extraño tanto si tan solo supiera que un día regresarás tendría esperanza pero no he sabido nada de ti, no desde aquel día en que te alejaste de mi, lastima que muy tarde me di cuenta lo que sentía por ti, "Seiya, mi corazón será tuyo por siempre y hasta la eternidad…"**

**De pronto en el cielo Serena observa una estrella fugaz y pide un deseo, un deseo que anhela desde lo mas fondo de su corazón, "Estrella fugaz tu que viajes por todas las galaxias, tu que ves todos los planetas, te pido que llegues al planeta kinmonku y lleves este mensaje, un mensaje de amor a la persona mas importante en mi vida, a la persona que amo… Seiya Kou, dile que lo necesito, que mi corazón es de él que siempre lo será, que quiero verlo, que lo extraño, que mis lágrimas son porque él no esta conmigo, gritando Serena dice Seiya te extraño!", diciendo esto ella exploto en llanto pasando por su mente cada momento vivido con el, lo que provoco que su llanto fuera cada vez mas fuerte, después de una hora logro tranquilizarse se encontraba tan cansada de tanto llorar que opto por irse a su casa a descansar, después de unos minutos de caminar llego a su casa, subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto, estando ahí se acomodo en su cama giro hacia la mesa y tomo una foto que la hizo cambiar su expresión, seguía esa tristeza en sus ojos pero se dibujaba una leve sonrisa por lo que veía, era una foto de ella y el de aquel día en que fue su primera cita, ambos estaban abrazados y de pronto recordó todo lo que sucedió ese día, se encontraban los dos en el parque cuando el se acerco y le dio el pequeño llavero de oso que obtuvo de la máquina de peluches, ella siguiendo su corazón y sin saber porque se lanzo a los brazos de él quien no tardo mucho en corresponder ese abrazo, habían pasado unos minutos cuando se separaron y en ambos se observaba un leve sonrojo en su mejillas, ese día fue la primera vez en que ella sintió algo raro al estar cerca de ese chico con hermosos ojos de color zafiro, ojos que decían mucho pero a la vez nada; después de lo que recordó dejo la foto sobre la mesa y giro hacia la ventana, viendo las estrellas solo pudo suspirar y decir "Espero que te llegue mi mensaje de amor" diciendo esto durmió profundamente esperando soñar con ese chico que le robo su corazón.**

**UNIVERSO**

**Entre los planetas se podía ver una luz muy brillante que viajaba a toda velocidad y claro que debía ser muy rápida ya que era una estrella fugaz que tenía una gran misión de amor, llevar un mensaje que podría unir a dos personas, dos personas que sufrían por no tenerse la una a la otra.**

**De pronto esa estrella va directo hacia un planeta, un planeta rojo conocido como el planeta de las flores, este planeta es kinmonku, al entrar a la atmósfera la estrella desapareció cumpliendo con la misión encomendada por la guerra mas fuerte del universo la guerra que se sentía tan débil y tan sola por que no lo tenía a el.**

**PLANETA KINMONKU**

**Cerca de un lago vemos a un joven que observa con mucho detalle la luna, una luna que le recordaba solo a una persona especial, a su bombón, a su ángel, a su princesa y de pronto unas gruesas lágrimas empezaron a descender sobre sus mejillas, al paso de unos minutos sintió una extraña sensacional que se aprisionaba dentro de todo su ser, una sensación que además es sentida por otros tres habitantes de ese planeta. Seiya levanta la mirada y ve que poco a poco se va acercando una estrella fugaz, una estrella diferente a las demás que había visto porque esta venía cubierta de una extraña energía, una energía llena de amor, tristeza y paz, un amor tan puro y que solo le pertenecía a un hombre de ese planeta, a él, en un segundo la estrella entro a la atmósfera y desapareció sin dejar rastro en ese momento Seiya sintió como si alguien lo llamara, era una voz conocida por el, una voz que le transmitía paz y amor en su interior, era la voz de ella de la mujer con la que soñaba cada noche la voz de su serena, de su bombón, escucho atentamente cada palabra que le decía, no podía creer que por fin escuchaba esas palabras que siempre soñó que ella le decía, la diferencia era que ahora no era un sueño era toda una realidad, se empezó a sonrojar porque nunca pensó poder provocar algo así en ella y pensó me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras en persona para poder ver tus hermosos ojos y tomarte entre mis brazos bombón, repentinamente Seiya se dejo llevar y se imagino a un lado de su amada quien se encontraba entre los brazos de el, ella levanto su mirada, se encontró con los ojos de el y se besaron, Seiya se encontraba totalmente rojo por su sueño y en ese momento llegaron sus hermanos y la princesa quienes lo miraron muy extrañados, Yaten fue el primero en hablar sintieron esa extraña sensación, la princesa respondió viendo a Seiya es un llamado de amor que hacen a una estrella, es cierto yo pude sentir algo muy extraño que recorría todo mi ser esta ves respondió Taiki, Seiya solo los miraba pensando que todo lo que decían era cierto, Kakyu miro nuevamente a Seiya y le dijo necesito hablar contigo, ella también pudo escuchar la voz de la princesa de la Luna y no solo eso sino que escucho cada palabra que ella dijo. Kakyuu y Seiya se encontraban en una terraza desde a cual se podían ver hermosas flores y si volteabas al cielo veías a la luna brillando intensamente y rodeada de estrellas, con tan hermosa vista el joven solo puro suspirar y bien que piensas hacer después de esto dijo Kakyu volteando a ver fijamente los ojos del líder de sus guerreros a lo que Seiya respondió no se, necesito tiempo para pensar en mi situación no se como reaccionar ante esto no me lo esperaba, muy bien entonces será mejor que tomes un descanso y ordenes tus pensamientos y sentimientos, el solo asintió y se retiro dejando sola a la princesa la cual viendo al cielo con tristeza en sus ojos dijo ahora si te he perdido para siempre …….**

**A pasado una semana desde que Serena vio esa estrella fugaz, cada día que pasaba su esperanza se perdía más y más ahora si sentía que nunca más volvería a ver a su verdadero amor.**

**Serena estaba con Amy y Mina ellas ya tenían tiempo viendo a su amiga muy extraña, Mina mira a Serena y dice que pasa contigo tienes mucho tiempo estando muy extraña casi no sales y cuando lo haces siempre estas ausente, no te preocupes Mina no es nada solo que no me he sentido muy bien estos últimos días, entonces será mejor que te llevemos al hospital dijo Amy, Serena voltea a ver a su amiga de cabellos azules diciendo no es necesario solo una persona puede hacer que me mejore y no esta y no creo verlo otra vez, sus amigas se miraron extrañadas ante este comentario ya que no sabían a quien se refería, chicas discúlpenme pero será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos luego, con esto último salio de la cafetería, Mina dice Amy a quien crees que se refería Serena no creo que sea Darien, así es yo tampoco pienso que sea sobre el ellos terminaron muy bien ya vez ahora son grandes amigos, acaso tu crees que se refiera a Seiya, la verdad no se Mina pero te puedo asegurar que ella no es la única que los extraña, tienes razón nos hacen mucha falta ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a ellos, solo espero que un día los volvamos a ver.**

**EN OTRO PLANETA**

**Oye Taiki tu sabes porque la princesa le dio vacaciones a Seiya pregunto Yaten, la verdad no tengo idea pero estoy seguro que algo cambio desde que sentimos esa esencia, algo que cambiara nuestras vidas para siempre, talvez a eso se deban las repentinas vacaciones de nuestro hermano, si yo creo lo mismo respondió Yaten. En ese momento se escuchan unos pasos acercándose a la habitación donde se encontraban Yaten y Taiki, al abrirse la puerta se podía ver la sombra de un hombre, era la sombra de Seiya, sus hermanos lo notaron muy serio y relajado, como te encuentras pegunto el joven mas pequeño a lo que respondió en un tono muy serio, bien, Taiki le pregunto y a donde te fuiste sin decir nada, a pensar y tomar una decisión respondio , donde esta la princesa pregunto el joven de cabello negro su hermano le dijo en el jardín a estado muy pensativa, Seiya dio vuelta a la puerta y con una pequeña sonrisa dijo "ya sabe mi decisión, será mejor así…"**


	2. La despedida

**Nota- Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la escritora de este anime Naoko Takeuchi.**

**MENSAJE DE AMOR**

**Capítulo II- La despedida**

**PLANETA KINMONKU**

**Oye Taiki sabes que quiso decir Seiya con eso de la decisión, no tengo idea Yaten contesto Taiki, nuestro pequeño hermano se esta volviendo mas loco de lo usual. Sabes dijo el pequeño de los Kou dirigiéndose a su hermano mayor, extraño mucho la Tierra, no he podido sacar de mi cabeza todos los momentos que vivimos con las chicas pero en verdad extraño mas a la empalagosa de Mina, ella hacia que me olvidara de todo y viviera el presente, me gustaría regresar con ella, tienes razón respondió Taiki yo también extraño mucho a Amy si tan solo las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos hubieran sido diferentes talvez podríamos estar con ellas, si pero no podemos hacer dijo Yaten debemos cumplir con nuestra misión y quedarnos a cuidar a nuestra princesa aunque eso significa no volver a verlas…**

**TIERRA- AEROPUERTO DE JAPÓN**

**_Al terminar la pelea con Galaxia Darien decidió marcharse a terminar sus estudios a Estados Unidos_**

**Nuevamente aquí, Serena si que te llevaras una gran sorpresa cuando me veas, espero que te encuentres bien, a pesar de que ya no tenemos un futuro juntos serás mi mas grande amor… aunque yo para ti no… recuerdo también el día en que me dijiste que habías cambiado, que ya no eras la misma, que un hombre te robo una parte de ti, yo no sabía de que me hablabas pero sentía una gran opresión en mi pecho, empezaste a llorar y yo no comprendía que pasaba… la verdad es que ya no te conocía… Darien lo siento, pero en todo este tiempo que no estuviste conocí a alguien y fue el quien robo mi corazón, discúlpame la verdad pero ya no puedo estar contigo, te quiero como mi mas grande amigo, pero ya no te amo y no es justo para ti ni para mi que sigamos juntos porque podríamos terminar haciéndonos mucho daño y yo no quiero que suceda eso… yo estaba inmóvil no sabía como reaccionar tu seguías llorando y lo único que pude hace fue abrazarte, después de unos minutos reacciones y lo único que te dije fue que qué pasaría con Rini, tu solo volteaste a verme y dijiste lo siento, fue en ese momento que comprendí que ya no me amabas y que te habías enamorado de alguien mas y supongo que ese amor que sientes es muy grande para dejar morir a nuestra hija, espero que seas muy feliz al lado de él, sea quien sea. _Darien salio del aeropuerto y se dirigió a su antiguo departamento a descansar del viaje tan largo._**

**KINMONKU- JARDÍN DEL PALACIO**

**_Seiya se encontraba con la princesa Kakyuu, el no sabía que decir y ella estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, de pronto el tomo un poco de aire y empezó a hablar… _La verdad lo he pensado mucho, cada minuto me confundo mas pero creo que será mejor así, talvez a muchos no les agrade mi decisión pero después de todo es mía y es mi vida y se que será lo mejor para ella y para mi, si eso fue lo que decidiste yo no soy quien para impedírtelo si crees que es lo mejor yo aceptare tu decisión, porque si tu estas bien yo también lo estaré, gracias Princesa por siempre apoyarme, siempre te apoyare Seiya aunque te encuentres en otra galaxia, en otro planeta y con otra princesa siempre me tendrías a mi, mi querida star light, lo mismo digo Princesa respondió Seiya, y bien cuando te piensas ir, hoy por la noche, solamente tenía dos cosas pendientes aquí, hablar con usted y con mis hermanos, la princesa dijo y ya hablaste con tus hermanos, no, pero estoy seguro que respetarán mi decisión ellos saben que ella es mi vida y ahora que tengo una esperanza no la dejare tan fácilmente, bien entonces ve a hablar con ellos, si nos vemos y ah Princesa gracias por comprenderme, Kakyuu lo vio marcharse y dijo como oponerme al verdadero amor y mas si hará que ustedes vuelvan a recobrar su brillo.**

**TIERRA- TEMPLO HIKAWUA**

**Por cierto Serena como se encuentra Darien pregunto Rei, supongo que bien no he tenido tiempo de hablar con el lo último que supe fue que ya se iba a graduar y se quedaría en Estados Unidos a trabajar, y dinos ya no sientes nada por el le dijo Lita, Serena volteo a verla a los ojos y le dijo lo quiero… pero solo como un gran amigo, lo que paso entre nosotros dos quedo en el pasado y ahora yo me encargare de planear mi propio futuro dijo muy seria, sus amigas solo la miraron y pensaron vaya que cambio mucho, todas estaban calladas hasta que Mina brinco de su lugar y dijo dejemos la tristeza a un lado, debemos disfrutar nuestra juventud y belleza así que porque no vamos a comprar un helado, todas sonrieron por lo que dijo Mina y muy animadas dijeron que si y se fueron a tomar un helado.**

**KINMOKU- RECAMARA DE YATEN**

**Y bien Seiya porque querías vernos con tantas urgencia pregunto Taiki, solo quiero despedirme de ustedes hermanos ya que dentro de unas horas parto de viaje y no creo regresar no al menos en poco tiempo, Yaten lo miro y le dijo que buena broma, ya deberías de saber que nunca nos separaremos, entonces dinos a donde nos vamos a ir, Seiya sonrió y se acerco a sus hermanos para darles un abrazo y les dijo gracias se que ustedes siempre estarán conmigo, verán recuerdan la esencia de hace una semana, ellos asintieron y Seiya empezó a contarles el motivo de sus repentinas vacaciones, el mensaje que había recibido de su bombón, como se sentía y por ultimo la decisión que tomo, Yaten voltea a verlo y le dice así que es por esa niña, bien solo espero que ahora seas feliz y que no sufras como la última vez que estuvimos allá, seré muy feliz Yaten eso tenlo por seguro, entonces partiremos esta misma noche dijo Taiki, a lo que Seiya respondió asomándose por la ventana viendo la Luna, si este será nuestro ultimo día en este planeta y con la princesa, Yaten volteo y dijo tenemos que hablar con la princesa no podemos dejarla sola sin avisarles, en ese momento entra Kakyuu a la habitación y dice no te preocupes yo ya estoy enterada de esta decisión y ya asigne nuevas guerreras, Taiki se acerco a ella, Princesa le agradecemos de corazón todo lo que hizo por nosotros siempre estaremos en deuda con ustedes y aunque ya no estemos aquí siempre la recordaremos, Kakyuu dejo escapar una lagrima y lo abrazo diciéndole al oído lo se, se separo de el y dirigiéndose a los tres dijo creo que querrán despedirse de este planeta así que los dejo solos, nos veremos dentro de una hora en la terraza del palacio para despedirnos. Los tres hermanos salieron a pasear por cada lugar que les traía hermosos recuerdos, recordaron su niñez, como se peleaban cuando eran niños, los forzosos entrenamientos que tenían como Sailor´s, los picnic´s con su princesa y todos los momentos que marcaron su vida en ese planeta, la hora paso muy rápido y ahora se encontraban por ultima vez en la terraza con Kakyuu, ella no sabia que decir a si que solo volteo a verlos y les deseo buena suerte y por supuesto les dijo que siempre serian bienvenidos en ese planeta por que ese era su hogar, los tres hermanos voltearon a ver a la que era su princesa, el primero en hablar fue Yaten y dijo nos veremos pronto, Taiki continuo y dijo nunca la olvidaremos y por ultimo Seiya se acerco a abrazarla y le dijo gracias por todo, siempre contara con nosotros, terminando de hablar los tres se voltearon, vieron las estrellas y Seiya dijo espérame bombón que ahora empezaremos una nueva vida juntos y para siempre.**

**Comentario-**

**Bueno chicas aquí esta el segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron un review (Serenitakou, Aisha-ladimoon, Lady Palas, Seshyiak, Shary, Bunny kou y Lucy Oraki), espero subir el tercer capítulo antes de semana santa y nuevamente gracias**


	3. La oportunidad de Rey

**Nota- Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la escritora de este anime Naoko Takeuchi.**

**MENSAJE DE AMOR**

**Capítulo III- La oportunidad de Rey**

**En el universo se podían ver tres estrellas fugaces que acababan de partir de su planeta y tenían un nuevo destino… La Tierra… en tan solo unas horas estarían en su nuevo hogar, con una nueva vida y con ellas…**

**Había pasado un día desde la llegada de Darien, el se había levantado muy temprano de su cama, se arreglo y salio a visitar algunos lugares entre los que estaba el Crown Center, cuantos recuerdos pensó el, este lugar sigue igual a la última vez que estuve aquí, a lo lejos alcanzo a ver a un hombre rubio y se acerco a el, Andrew eres tu, el joven volteo y dice Darien eres tu, cuanto tiempo sin verte, se acerco y le dio un abrazo, vaya sorpresa porque no me avisaste que vendrías, lo siento es solo que quería sorprender a todos, oye no han venido las chicas, ellas estuvieron aquí ayer pero hoy no se han aparecido, mmm ya veo y dime como has estado pregunto Darien, bien ya sabes trabajando todo el día aquí y cuidando de Serena porque hubo un tiempo que se veía muy mal, cuando tu te fuiste se hizo amiga de un cantante y siempre estaban juntos pero de pronto el desapareció y tu ya estabas aquí, cuando te volviste a ir cambio mucho siempre se le notaba una gran tristeza y un par de veces la encontré llorando, tu sabes que la quiero como una hermana así que decidí estar con ella en mis ratos libres, ya veo Andrew y mmm me podrías decir el nombre del amigo de Serena, solo recuerdo el nombre del grupo era Three Lights, bueno Darien tengo que regresar al trabajo, espero que regreses pronto y cuidate, si yo también me retiro nos vemos Andrew.**

**Un joven se encontraba en un mirador admirando la belleza del paisaje de pronto voltea y dice ya falta poco para que estemos juntos… por siempre… Serena se despertó sintiendo algo muy extraño en su interior, ese sueño había sido tan extraño pero no se puso a pensar de quien se podría tratar así que decidió levantarse, darse una ducha y salir a disfrutar del hermoso día soleado. Primero fue a visitar a Rey al templo, la estuvo buscando pero solo encontró a Nicolas en la parte de atrás barriendo el patio y se acerco a saludarlo, hola Nicolas como te encuentras, bien señorita Serena y usted, también bien gracias, si viene a buscar a la señorita Rey no se encuentra salio de compras muy temprano, buu yo quería platicar con ella, si en algo te puedo servir, no te preocupes aunque… te puedo preguntar algo, si claro contesto el joven, cuando piensas decirle a Rey lo que sientes por ella, el muchacho se sonrojo mucho y no podía decir nada, pe… pero como lo sabes Serena, como que como si es obvio, desde el día en que llegaste al templo me di cuenta, pues si es verdad hace mucho tiempo que siento algo por ella pero se que nunca me corresponderá, pero como puedes decir eso, nunca te des por vencido antes de intentarlo, tienes muchas posibilidades solo hazlo, solo dile lo que sientes, si Serena tienes razón, así es bueno me retiro y espero que te vaya bien, nos vemos.**

**Serena salio del templo y al ir caminando se encontró con alguien, hola Rey vengo del templo y no estabas, ah no Serena salí a comprar unas cosas, me necesitabas para algo, no es nada importante por cierto ya me voy para que puedas llegar alguien te esta esperando para decirte algo, a si y quien es pregunto Rey, Serena con una gran sonrisa respondió es una sorpresa, ya me voy adiós, hay Serena cuando cambiaras pensó Rey, pero te prefiero así a que estés triste.**

**Serena siguió su rumbo al parque y se sentó en una de las bancas para ver jugar a los niños, mientras tanto Rey había llegado al templo y se encontraba en su habitación descansando, de pronto escucho como alguien se acercaba a su puerta y toco, adelante contesto la chica, que se te ofrece Nicolas, po… podríamos hablar, por supuesto que pasa, aquí no que le parece si vamos a tomar un café, esta bien vamos y se dirigieron a una cafetería cerca del parque, cada uno pidió un café y de pronto se escucho la voz de una mujer y bien de que querías que habláramos, bueno empezó a hablar Nicolas usted sabe que llevo mucho tiempo trabajando en el templo y desde el día en que la conocí sentí algo por usted, Nicolas yo… por favor déjame terminar, yo solo quería decirle lo que sentía se que no me corresponde pero ya no puedo seguir así, los dos guardaron silencio varios segundos hasta que el se levanto y dijo será mejor que me vaya y salio de la cafetería sin rumbo, ella no se movía estaba estática viendo fijamente su taza de café hasta que reacciono y se dio cuenta que el ya no estaba ahí así que corrió a buscarlo, a lo lejos podía ver a un joven que caminaba con la cabeza baja y muy despacio, Nicolas! Nicolas! espera… el volteo y vio a unos metros a la mujer que amaba, Ray corrió hacia el para abrazarlo y le dijo yo también… también siento lo mismo que tu, pensé que nunca me lo dirías, Rey yo, shh no digas nada solo disfrutemos de este momento, Nicolas se aparto un poco de ella, se hinco para decirle quieres ser mi novia a lo que ella contesto muy emocionada claro que si y ambos se volvieron a abrazar, después de unos minutos se dirigieron al parque y encontraron a Serena, por fin se decidieron dijo mientras veía a la pareja tomados de la mano, si Serena seguí tu consejo dijo el chico, así que tu eres la causante de todo esto, Ray se acerco a su amiga la abrazo y le susurro al oído gracias por siempre pensar en todas nosotras y buscar nuestro bien, no es nada sabes que una de mis misiones es que mis amigas sean felices, bien Serena nosotros nos vamos dijo Nicolas tomando la mano de su novia y nuevamente gracias, la rubia solo sonrió y cuando los vio un poco lejos dijo que bueno que al menos una de nosotras pueda ser feliz, volvió a sentarse en la banca, ya habían pasado varias horas y la primera estrella se dejaba ¿Dónde estas? Pregunto y su sueño se hizo nuevamente presente… ya falta poco para que estemos juntos… por siempre…, otra vez esa imagen, esas palabras, quien será, acaso serás tu Seiya, soy una ilusa ya debería de hacerme a la idea que estas muy lejos de mi y que no volveré a verte. Ya era muy tarde, todo el día estuvo sentada en la misma banca viendo a los niños jugar entre ellos y con sus padres y pensaba si algún día podría estar así, ella no se había dado cuenta pero desde aproximadamente dos horas atrás un hombre la vio sentada en ese lugar y se quedo cerca de ahí observando cada movimiento de la joven rubia, como has cambiado pensó el chico. **

**Darien había decidido dar un paseo por el parque para disfrutar del hermoso atardecer, llegó al parque e inmediatamente alguien llamo su atención, un poco lejos de donde el se encontraba estaba ella la que había sido su princesa muchos años atrás, al verla muchas cosas vinieron a su mente, tantos momentos que pasaron juntos, Rini, todo eso quedo destruido por su culpa, por irse lejos y dejarla completamente sola. Después de un largo rato pensó ya es hora de volver a vernos se acerco a ella y toco su hombro por atrás, ella volteo con la esperanza de encontrar a su estrella pero se llevo otra sorpresa, Darien que haces aquí yo creí que estabas en Estados Unidos porque no me dijiste que regresabas, con una sonrisa el respondió quería sorprenderte y creo que lo logre, pues si tu eras la última persona que me imaginaba ver, ya me di cuenta de eso y dime que te pasa has estado aquí ya buen rato, mmm nada importante solo pensaba en tantas cosas que me han pasado, Serena porque no me dices la verdad, somos amigos no es así, si Darien solo que… hay ciertas cosas que no quiero que nadie sepa, entonces es sobre el, eh a que te refieres no se de que estas hablando, es sobre tu "amigo" el cantante el que se fue, Darien yo… lo extraño como no tienes idea, sabes que no va a regresar Serena el tiene un deber que cumplir, dejando correr unas lagrimas ella contesto y acaso crees que no lo se, todos los días pienso en eso, nuestros deberes y obligaciones, pero yo… yo no pierdo la esperanza de volver a estar con el, discúlpame Serena no quería lastimarte es solo que aun no me acostumbro a no tener tu amor, solo quiero que sepas que cuando me necesites ahí estaré, te esperare hasta el día en que te canses de esperarlo a el y en ese momento te darás cuenta que no debimos separarnos, ya basta por favor Darien dijo la rubia un poco desesperada, yo siempre lo esperare… hasta el ultimo día de mi vida, sabes Serena el me da un poco de envidia porque te tiene a ti, tiene tu amor, tu también tienes mi amor solo que como amigos. Serena vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya eran las 11 de la noche, ya es muy tarde tengo que irme, yo te llevo dijo el joven, no te preocupes me voy sola, gracias, por cierto que bueno a sido verte de nuevo, cuídate nos vemos, el se quedo parado viendo como se alejaba la mujer que aun amaba y dijo siempre serás la misma Serena llena de amor.**

**Serena iba caminando rumbo a su casa cuando dio vuelta en una esquina y una sonrisa repentina se dibujo en su rostro, aquí fue el primer lugar donde te vi Seiya, volteo al cielo y vio como tres estrellas fugaces atravesaban la atmósfera, son hermosas pensó. Mientras que en otro lugar de Tokio aparecían tres sombras, una de ellas dijo por fin llegamos, la otra respondió si fue un viaje muy largo y por ultimo un joven solo pensaba en una cosa, por fin estaremos juntos mi bombón… **

**Como lo prometido es deuda, les subo este capítulo antes de irme, prometo subirles el otro capitulo regresando, y ya saben déjenme sus reviews, crean me que me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo.**

**Gracias a: Aisha- ladimoon, Lady Palas, Seshyiak, Lucy Oraki, Bunny Kou, Shary y Serenita kou**


	4. confusion

**Nota- Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la escritora de este anime Naoko Takeuchi.**

**MENSAJE DE AMOR**

**Capítulo IV- Confusión**

**Departamento de los Kou´s (a la mañana siguiente).-**

**Tranquilízate Seiya aun no es el momento apropiado para que se vean dijo Taiki, y tu entiende tengo mucho tiempo sin verla no tienes idea de cómo la extraño, Yaten contesto claro que sabemos, Taiki extraña a Amy y yo extraño a Mina es solo que no somos tan rogones como tu, nosotros si nos damos a desear (a los dos hermanos le salio una gota en la cabeza) pues debo decirles hermanos que por eso pueden perder a sus amorcitos, pero esta bien esperare unos cuantos días mas para verla de frente a frente pero… la seguiré desde lejos y ustedes sean cuidadosos porque no quiero que alguien los vea y arruine la sorpresa para mi princesa, los hermanos solo movieron la cabeza en afirmación. **

**Habitación de Serena.-**

**Otra vez el sueño, ahora me siento mas intranquila, ¿Quién será ese hombre? No creo que sea malo, me siento en paz y llena de un sentimiento extraño cuando estoy cerca de el, es el mismo sentimiento que tenía cuando estaba con Seiya, ah cuanto lo extraño. Serena se dirigió al baño, se ducho, se arreglo y después salio a dar una vuelta alrededor de la ciudad. Se dirigió al crown center , hola serena como estas, bien Andrew y tu, también muy bien dime quieres algo de tomar, mmm veamos que te parece un café y una rebanada de un pastel de fresa, esta bien no tardo, toma serena, gracias andrew, y dime ya viste a … Darien interrumpió Serena, jajaja si a el, pues si lo vi hace dos días, y bien que sentiste cuando lo volviste a ver, nada… tú sabes que lo quiero solo como amigo y nada mas, mi corazón es de otro, pero Serena tu misma me dijiste que el ya no va a regresar porque no intentas salir con Darien otra vez, talvez te vuelvas a enamorar de el y te puede ver feliz como lo eras antes, no Andrew no es justo que lo utilice para olvidarme de Seiya, lo siento Serena yo solo quería verte feliz, no te preocupes pero… por cierto que hay entre tu y Lita, queee como que que hay, así es no trates de ocultármelo te conozco y se que ella te gusta, bueno si pero no creo que se de algo entre nosotros, y porque no lo intentas yo se que ella te quiere mucho, no lo se Serena, hay hombre se complican la vida solos.**

**Hola Serena, Andrew, como están? Hola lita que bueno que te veo, bueno yo tengo que regresar a trabajar quieres algo Lita, solo un café Andrew, ok ahora lo traigo. Lita tengo que hablar contigo, si Serena dime que pasa, yo se lo que sientes por Andrew, pero que dices Serena, no soy tonta Lita y déjame decirte que el siente lo mismo por ti solo que es muy penoso, porque no hablas con el, tu crees que yo debería, claro todo es posible en nombre del amor, gracias Serena, toma Lita aquí esta tu café, bueno yo me voy nos vemos Lita, adiós Andrew, adiós Serena y gracias. Mmm bueno yo… podemos hablar por favor Andrew, si claro Lita, bueno veras yo… te quiero Andrew, Lita yo, no digas nada no es necesario yo solo quería decirte lo que siento, shh déjame hablar quiero que sepas que yo también te quiero, ohh Andrew, dime Lita quiere ser mi novia, claro que quiero, te amo Andrew y yo a ti Lita.**

**Serena estaba deambulando sin rumbo, de pronto topo con algo y cayo al piso, auch porque no se fija por donde va, pero Serena eres tu, queee, parece que el destino quiere que estemos juntos, ah hola Darien, como estas, bien gracias –poniéndose de pie- oye Serena quería preguntarte algo, si dime, escucha yo quería saber si quiere ir a dar un paseo conmigo, Darien yo… hoy no puedo, entonces que harás mañana, nada pero…, entonces perfecto mañana paso a buscarte a las 12 de la tarde te parece, Darien… yo no estoy segura, es como amigos anda di que si, bueno esta bien, bueno entonces nos vemos mañana a las 12 y gracias Serena, adiós Darien, no desaprovechare esta oportunidad, te volveré a conquistar porque se que nuestro futuro es estar juntos.**

**Bombón donde te metes, en todo el día no te he podido encontrar, Seiya ya estaba cansado de buscar a Serena por todas partes así que decidió volver a casa de ella para ver si ya había regresado, espero que ya estés en tu casa me muero de ganas por verte, bom... bon ahí estas, eres tan hermosa como quisiera poder acercarme a ti, pero no… esperare unos días mas, mientras me conformare con verte así de lejos. Serena se sentía observada voltio a todas partes pero no encontró nada. **

**Departamento Kou-**

**Taiki, Seiya nos va a matar, lo se pero no es nuestra culpa teníamos que salir no nos íbamos a quedar encerrados todo el día aquí , tienes razón pero Seiya se va a enojar mucho dijo Yaten, y porque me voy a enojar, Se… Seiya cuando llegaste, y ahora ustedes porque se asustan yo también vivo aquí pero contesten mi pregunta porque me voy a enojar, veras hermanito ya te habíamos dicho que eres el mejor verdad, ya lo sabia pero que les pasa a ustedes dos que fue lo que hicieron, es que estábamos muy aburridos así que decidimos ir a dar una vuelta, ya veo pero que tiene de malo eso, es que nos encontramos a Amy y Mina dijo Yaten, queee no les dije que se mantuvieran lejos de ellas, van a arruinar mi sorpresa porque nunca me hacen caso, lo sentimos Seiya no fue nuestra intención dijo Taiki, pues ya que ahora tendré que ver a mi bombón antes de tiempo, ya vez nos deberías de agradecer que la podrás abrazar antes de lo que pensabas, eso si pero bueno me voy a descansar mañana será un día muy agitado, oye Seiya no quieres que te digamos lo que platicamos con las chicas, ehh a si haber de que se enteraron, pues veras inicio Taiki…**

**En casa de Amy.-**

**No puedo creer que volví a ver a mi queridísimo Yaten después de 3 largos años, pensé que no e acordaba de mi pero me equivoque, tengo que llamar a las chicas para decirles ohh que feliz soy, Mina calmate yo también estoy muy feliz de volver a ver a Taiki pero no le podemos decir nada a nadie recuerda lo que nos dijeron, si Amy perdón tienes razón, la verdad yo sabia que serena estaba triste pero nunca me imagine que tanto , pero aun así no puedo creer que me haya ganado la idea de mandar u mensaje por un estrella fugaz no entiendo como nunca se me ocurrió, hay Mina tu nunca cambias, jaja es verdad pero me da mucha alegría por Seiya ahora si tiene el camino libre con Serena, si Mina y aparte ella le corresponde ese Amor, pero tenemos que cumplir la promesa que le hicimos a los chicos no podemos decir nada hasta que Seiya hable con Serena, si Amy esta bien.**

**Departamento Kou.-**

**Así que fuimos a comprar un helado y ahí estaban Mina y Amy, cuando las vimos nos volteamos para irnos pero en eso teníamos aun grupo de niñitas atrás de nosotros dijo Taiki, ya veo así que no nos han olvidado, así que no nos quedo mas remedio prosiguió Yaten que entrar a la heladería y pues ya sabes ellas nos vieron, se pusieron muy felices nos contaron los últimos chismes y les hicimos prometer que no le dijeran nada a nadie, bueno dijo Seiya solo espero que cumplan su promesa pero… tengo una duda… cuales son esos chismes yo también quiero saber, quien contesto fue Taiki, pues veras nos dijeron que Setsuna y Hotaru se fueron de vacaciones a Europa, Haruka y Michiru están en una gira de Michiru, Rey y Lita ya tienen novio y por último que tu bombón tiene mucho tiempo de no ser novia de Darien creo que desde que nos fuimos y no ha salido con nadie y por lo que dijo Mina es muy codiciada en la escuela, de verdad me alegra saber eso ahora si ella será solo mía y pobre del que de ponga en medio, hay Seiya no es para tanto dijo Taiki, bueno ahora si me voy a dormir, que sueñes con tu bomboncito hermanito y tu con Mina, claro que lo haré por eso ni te preocupes contesto Yaten, jajaja ustedes nunca cambiaran dijo el mayor de los kou.**

**A la mañana siguiente**

**Casa de Serena.-**

**Creo que no fue buena idea aceptar la invitación de Darien, Serena escucho el timbre y fue abrir, creo que ya llegó no hay marcha atrás, abrió la puerta y cual fue su sorpresa en la entrada había un ramo de rosas blancas con una tarjetita "no sabes la falta que me has hecho, pronto estaremos juntos por siempre" que es esto, Darien… no debiste, después de todo si es una mala idea.**

**Hola serena veo que ya estas lista, Darien tu… (Viendo las flores) , son muy bonitas, son tuyas Serena, que tu no las mandaste, no porque lo dices, no por nada, bueno que te parece si nos vamos, si esperame aquí mientras pongo las flores en un florero. Serena entro a la casa acomodo las flores y volvió a leer la nota "pronto estaremos juntos por siempre" como en mi sueño, pero que significa, Serena ya nos podemos ir dijo Darien, ehh a si vamonos.**

**Seiya estaba escondido detrás de un árbol y vio a serena con darien, pero que esta pasando porque se van juntos, no se supone que ya no son novios, Serena acaso tu te diste cuenta que lo amas a el, no no puede ser tu me amas a mi pero… entonces porque estas con el. Seiya los siguió hasta eue llegaron al parque donde esta el muelle en el lago (donde apareció Rini por primera vez) es muy bonito verdad Serena, si es hermoso, yo quería decirte algo, si dime Darien, veras yo quiero otra oportunidad por favor déjame demostrarte lo que siento, Darien yo… tu sabes lo que siento, no te amo y no puedo jugar contigo así por favor compréndeme, Darien sujeto a Serena por los hombros y dijo, y tu compréndeme a mi eres el amor de mi vida y no te pienso dejar ir tan fácilmente y menos por alguien que no esta aquí para luchar por tu amor, Darien se acerco a Serena y la beso.**

**Seiya estaba viendo esa escena esta confundido como pudo pasar eso, su bombón estaba con ese y no con el, Bombón tu… otra vez llegue tarde a tu vida, esta vez ya todo termino, adiós Serena, esta será la última vez que te vea, hasta nunca bombón, ya no puedo pelear por un amor no correspondido, adiós, se dio vuelta y con lagrimas en los ojos se dirigió a su departamento, pronto se marcharía de Japón y de la tierra, partiría de regreso a su planeta.**

**No Darien suéltame y le dio una gran bofetada, ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo, sabes que ya me voy y no me vuelvas a buscar nunca más, Serena perdóname yo hice mal pero por favor no me pidas que me aleje de tu lado, adiós Darien espero que rehagas tu vida y que seas muy feliz, Adiós.**

**Hola a todos como están, pues aquí esta el cuarto capítulo se que me tarde mucho y les pido mil disculpas, pero cuando regrese del viaje se me corto la inspiración y ya no sabía que poner y aparte con la escuela y la vida personal fue un estrés total, pero ahora que tengo unas cortas vacaciones me voy a dedicar a terminar de escribir este ff, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y ya saben dejen reviews, gracias por interesarse en leerlo.**


	5. Encuentros

**Nota- Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la escritora de este anime Naoko Takeuchi.**

**MENSAJE DE AMOR**

**Capítulo V- Encuentros**

_**--- Pensamientos de Serena --- **_

**Pero que le pasa, esta loco porque no me entiende, lo mejor será que no lo vuelva a ver, ahhh que coraje, después de esto necesitare unas vacaciones de mis vacaciones.**

**Serenaaa espera, ehh a hola Mina como estas, muy bien y tu Serena, mmm pues bien oye porque estas tan feliz, jajaja _--- si supieras ---_ por nada en especial ya sabes como soy, hay Mina nunca cambias, y de donde vienes Serena, de ver a Darien, queee a caso tu y el regresaron, nooo Mina como crees solo que me invito a pasear y acepte pero ahora me arrepiento, pero porque cuéntame, pues mira ayer me encontré a Darien y...**

_**--- Con Seiya ---**_

**No puedo creer lo tonto que fui, es obvio que ella tenías a alguien, el es su destino y su futuro y yo… no soy nada para ella. Seiya llego a su departamento y se fue directamente a su habitación. Que le pasara a Seiya Taiki se ve muy triste, no se talvez no encontró a Serena. Oye Yaten que te parece si vamos al centro comercial, claro cualquier cosa es mejor que estar aquí.**

**Mmm ya veo con que te beso, así es estoy muy enojada, pues hiciste bien en enfadarte pero dime Serena sentiste algo con ese beso, noo ay! porque nadie entiende que no amo a Darien, discúlpame Serena no quise que te sintieras mal, no Mina discúlpame tu a mi es que no me he sentido bien últimamente, si necesitas algo ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo, si Mina gracias será mejor que me vaya hoy no tengo muchos ánimos de salir, esta bien cuídate mucho adiós. Hay nooo ya se me hizo tarde, Amy se va a enojar conmigo y todo por quedarme con Serena, espero que ella se encuentre bien se veía muy triste.**

_**--- Centro Comercial ---**_

**Que bueno que hoy no este tan lleno, es verdad no quiero salir huyendo de las fans o tu si Taiki, claro que no Yaten hoy solo quiero descansar, pero mira hermano quien esta ahí, ehh quien, tu musa Amy Mizuno, es verdad vamos con ella, mmm pues ya que. Hola Amy, Hola Yaten Taiki, como estas pregunto Taiki, bien gracias, y que haces aquí parada, esperando a Mina que como siempre llega tarde, por lo que veo no cambia, no Yaten es la misma de siempre.**

**Amyyy lo siento se me hizo tarde, mmm no me digas Mina, jajaja, hola Mina, hola chicos como están, bien gracias, y porque llegaste tan tarde, ahh es que estaba con Serena y se me fue el tiempo, que les parece si vamos a tomar un café dijo Taiki, sii vamos contestaron todos. Ya estando en el café Yaten dijo, Seiya llego muy triste hoy pero pensamos que es porque no vio a Serena, queee dijo Mina, así es contesto Taiki Seiya a estado siguiendo a Serena para verla pero al parecer hoy no la vio, no puede ser, que sucede Mina, es que Amy creo que Seiya si vio a Serena, entonces porque llego tan triste pregunto Yaten, verán es que hoy Serena salio con Darien y ella me dijo que el la beso y lo mas seguro es que Seiya halla visto eso, pobre Seiya dijo Amy, tengo que explicarle todo, no te preocupes Mina nosotros hablaremos con el cuando lleguemos, mmm esta bien Yaten.**

_**--- Departamento Kou ---**_

**Ya llegue dijo Yaten, hola Taiki ya hablaste con Seiya, no aún no quise esperar a que tu llegaras para hablar los dos con el, bueno pues al mal paso darle prisa. Se dirigieron a la habitación, Seiya abre la puerta queremos hablar contigo es importante, no hay respuesta, no te comportes como niño ya abre, aún sin respuesta, es muy raro Yaten talvez salio, pues solo hay una forma de averiguar y abrieron la puerta, aquí no hay nadie Taiki, se salio contesto el hermano mayor, Yaten mira hay una carta, tienes razón haber veamos que dice…**

**Hermanos:**

**Perdonen que me vaya de esta manera pero es mejor así, después de tantas despedidas ya no aguanto una más. Yo regresare a nuestro planeta y no puedo obligarlos a regresar, ustedes deben de empezar una vida nueva con las mujeres que aman… yo… llegue tarde otra vez a la vida de Serena, ella esta con otro hombre y ya no tengo fuerza para luchar contra un destino escrito, si el es su felicidad yo no me interpondré así que decidí irme. Cuídense mucho hermanos, sean muy felices y por favor cuiden a Serena porque yo ya no estaré cerca, los quiero. Atte. Seiya Kou.**

**No puede ser ahora si que se volvió loco, calma Yaten tenemos que hacer algo, pues si pero que, aun puedo sentir su presencia en este planeta llamemos a las chicas para que nos ayuden a buscarlo. Taiki, Yaten, Amy y Mina estaban en el parque cansados de buscar. No puede ser que sea tan infantil dijo Yaten, compréndelo esta dolido por lo que sucedió tu como reaccionarias, tienes razón Mina pero que podemos hacer pregunto Taiki, digámosle a Serena ella tiene que saber todo yo se que ella lo encontrara además tiene derecho a saberlo, tu crees que sea lo mejor Mina, yo estoy de acuerdo con Mina dijo Yaten ella es la única que puede impedir que Seiya se vaya, muy bien entonces vayamos a su casa.**

_**--- Casa de Serena ---**_

**Hija estas bien casi no cenaste, si mamá solo estoy algo cansada ya me voy a dormir buenas noches. Cuando Serena iba subiendo las escaleras escucho el timbre y se regreso a abrir, Mina Amy que hacen aquí, hola Serena tenemos que hablar contigo, claro Amy que pasa, primero que nada no venimos solas aquí estan Taiki y Yaten dijo Mina, queee, hola Serena, chicos como están y los abraza cuanto tiempo que hacen aquí y Seiya donde esta vino con ustedes, calma Serena dijo Taiki, yo te contestare dijo Yaten te vinimos a buscar para hablar de Seiya, acaso… le paso algo, no te preocupes el esta bien bueno creo y si Serena el también vino, pero entonces en donde esta, el… ya se va Serena, que dices… pero porque yo aún no lo veo, tu a el no pero el a ti si, escucha Serena dijo Mina el te vio con Darien hoy en la mañana y decidió irse, queee no puede ser yo tengo que hablar con el yo lo amo Mina por favor dime donde esta, no lo sabemos Serena pero el sigue en este planeta dijo Taiki, entonces hay que buscarlo, ya lo hicimos pero no lo encontramos esta vez contesto Amy, entonces yo lo buscare y lo voy a encontrar tengo que aclararle todo, contarle como fueron las cosas y después estaremos juntos.**

**Serena dejo a sus amigos y se fue a buscar a Seiya no sabía por donde empezar, fue a muchos lugares pero en ninguno había rastro de Seiya, donde estas Seiya por favor aparece te necesito! Serena sintió una sensación muy calida en su pecho, se que estas cerca pero en donde, siguió caminando dejándose llevar por esa sensación hasta que llego al mirador de ahí se veía toda la ciudad, la luna y las estrellas, se veían hermosas y ahí recargado en una barda estaba el, por fin te encontré Seiya, Serena se quedo parada viendo al hombre de sus sueños, al hombre de su vida, a su Seiya.**

**Por favor dejen reviews, es mi primer historia...**


	6. Reproche

**Nota- Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la escritora de este anime Naoko Takeuchi.**

** S&S **

**MENSAJE DE AMOR**

**Capítulo VI- Reproche**

** S&S **

**Por fin te encontré Seiya, Serena se quedo parada viendo al hombre de sus sueños, al hombre de su vida, a su Seiya.**

**-No quisiera tener que irme pero no hay otro remedio, no puedo ni quiero seguir pasando por lo mismo, adiós mi bombón espero que seas feliz con tu príncipe lastima que yo no soy un príncipe… solo soy un guerrero que no puede competir contra el, adiós**

**-Seiya! – Serena llegó corriendo a el lugar en donde estaba el hombre que robo su corazón**

**-Bombón pero que haces aquí- Seiya estaba sumamente sorprendido al ver ahí a su lado a la mujer de sus sueños**

**-Seiya Kou que te pasa porque me preguntas eso, primero vienes y no me vas a ver y ahora me entero que quieres irte así como así sin decirme nada, es obvio que estoy impidiendo que te marches, no puedo permitir que el hombre que amo se vaya otra vez**

**-Serena tu siempre me sorprendes- lo dice en un tono muy bajo para que ella no lo escuche- lo siento pero mi decisión esta tomada y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión siento mucho que hayas venido hasta acá y que hayas perdido tu tiempo, espera tu dijiste el hombre que amas repíteme otra ves lo que dijiste**

**-mmm que cosa que estoy aquí para que no te vayas**

**-No eso noooo lo otro que dijiste- Seiya estaba un poco desesperado por saber si lo que escucho fue cierto o simplemente una alucinación**

**-Serena se acerca a Seiya con una cara risueña y le dice ah eso de que eres el hombre que amo, ante estas palabras el joven Kou no se pudo contener la felicidad que sentia y le dio un gran abrazo**

**-Serena tu… lo dices enserio o estas bromeando**

**-Seiya parece que no me conoces tu sabes que no bromeo con ese tipo de cosas además yo sería incapaz de hacerte algo así**

**-Claro que te conozco pero aun así estoy muy sorprendido nunca espere esto, pero aún así hay muchas cosas que no entiendo Bombón**

**-Pues déjeme decir señor Kou que lo único que tu tienes que entender es que te amo y que quiero estar contigo siempre**

**-Seiya rompió el abrazo en el cual estaba unido con Serena y su mirada cambio totalmente a una llena de tristeza y desilusión por lo que vio que ocurrió esa misma mañana**

**-Seiya que te pasa pensé que estarías muy feliz dime que tienes talvez yo te pueda ayudar**

**-Serena tu sabes muy bien lo que yo siento por ti y yo solo quiero saber una cosa porque, porque estas jugando de esta manera conmigo sabes bien que yo te amo y que daría todo por ti pero tu en cambio solo estas jugando… dices que me amas te vengo a buscar y te encuentro con el besándote… dime Serena cuando te estabas besando con el donde quedo tu supuesto amor por mi y por si fuera poco viene a tratar de cambiar mi decisión diciéndome que me amas, pensé que eras diferente pero no, eres muy cruel no vez que me lastimas ya no Serena ya no, ya sufrí mucho por este amor y sabes algo ya no estoy dispuesto a volver a sufrir yo… voy a continuar mi vida y voy a encontrar a la mujer con la que voy a rehacer mi vida y con la que mi destino esta escrito, ya comprendí que tu futuro esta con Darien y no conmigo así que espero que seas feliz así como yo lo seré, ahora si ere tan amable déjame solo vete por favor –Seiya estaba desesperado no comprendía como fue capaz de decirle esas cosas a Serena pero el creía que era lo mejor, sus lagrimas estaban a punto de salir se sentía lleno de coraje, tristeza, reproches impotencia- vete ya Serena! Ya me hiciste mucho daño!**

**-Serena estaba sorprendida nunca creyó que Seiya se sintiera de esa manera y que la culpable fuera ella- Seiya yo… discúlpame no sabía como te sentías pero tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas**

**-Te equivocas yo ya dije todo y no me interesa escuchar nada de ti es mas que suficiente con lo que vi Serena, como veo que tu no te quieres ir yo me voy… adiós Serena espero que seas feliz- Seiya se alejaba del mirador y así mismo se repetía seré fuerte, no me voy a derrumbar, no voy a voltear porque si volteo no podré resistirme y te abrazare y no dejare que te vayas de mi lado, seré fuerte**

**-Seiya no me hagas esto, por favor déjame hablar, entiende que solo te amo a ti- Serena solo veía como su amor se alejaba del lugar, se sentía desfallecer, sus fuerzas se fueron y quedo hincada viendo hacia la dirección en que se fue Seiya y repitió durante cinco minutos solo te amo a ti Seiya, solo a ti te amo.**

** S&S **

_**--- Con Taiki, Amy, Yaten y Mina ---**_

**-Oye Mina no crees que Serena ya se tardo mucho deberíamos de ir a buscarla- dijo Amy **

**-Tienes razón ya me preocupe, talvez le sucedió algo y nosotros aquí sentados muy tranquilos**

**-ay Mina- Yaten se acerca a ella y pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros de ella- no seas pesimista lo mas seguro es que encontró a Seiya y están platicando, recuerda que tienen mucho tiempo sin verse**

**-Cuando Serena salio corriendo sus amigos se quedaron afuera de su casa puesto que ya estaban cansados de buscar a Seiya así que decidieron quedarse a esperar a su amiga.**

** S&S **

**-Serena solo quería llegar a su casa y no salir nunca más, se sentía muy mal, nunca pensó que Seiya le fuera a decir esas cosas, se sentía mal por el y por ella, después de todo el destino quería que estuvieran separados. Solo le faltaban unas cuadras para llegar a su casa, ya estaba cansada de caminar y llorar, solo quería descansar y el perdón de Seiya pero eso estaba muy lejos.**

** S&S **

**-Miren esa no es Serena- todos voltearon a ver a el lugar que les dijo Taiki y se acercaron a su amiga-**

**-Serena nos tenías muy preocupados que te paso, encontraste a Seiya- Mina estaba desesperada por saber que había ocurrido-**

**-Se fue, no quiere saber nada de mi- sus palabras casi eran inaudibles ante tanto sollozo**

**-No llegaste a tiempo- Amy se acerco a su amiga y la abrazo-**

**-Si lo vi, pero no se a donde se fue**

**-Entonces no hablaste con el, animo Serena ya tendrás oportunidad de hablar con el**

**-Te equivocas Mina si hable con el, le dije que lo amaba pero el… el no quiere saber nada de mi, se fue me dijo que yo estaba jugando con el que le decía que lo amaba y que después besaba a Darien, pero yo les juro que lo amo- Serena estaba desesperada, no sabía que hacer para aclarar las cosas con Seiya-**

**-Yo se que el te quiere, dime le dijiste del mal entendido**

**-No Yaten, no me dejo hablar solo dijo que no quería saber nada de mi y no tienen idea de cuanto me duele yo en verdad lo quiero- por mas que quería no podría retener sus lagrimas que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas-**

**-No te preocupes Serena, Yaten y yo hablaremos con Seiya, lo conocemos muy bien y lo haremos reaccionar y ver el error que cometió**

**-Gracias Taiki pero no tiene caso, el tiene razón ya lo herí demasiado, el tiene que rehacer su vida con una mujer que no lo haga sufrir**

**-Pero Serena… tienes que luche no te puedes dar por vencida- Mina se puso enfrente de su amiga con una mirada muy determinada-**

**-No importa Mina, en verdad me duele mucho todo esto, pero… se que algún día todo este dolor pasara**

**-Si Serena algún día y mientras tanto nosotros estaremos contigo para cualquier cosa-Amy tomo una de las manos de su amiga y la ayudo a ponerse de pie- ven entremos a tu casa, Mina y yo nos quedaremos contigo**

**-Gracias amigas pero no es necesario yo estaré bien solo necesito descansar así que será mejor que entre y gracias por todo amigos y por favor Yaten y Taiki no le digan nada a Seiya**

**-Mina me preocupa Serena hace mucho que no se veía tan triste **

**-Es cierto, hace mucho que no se veía tan triste pero no podemos hacer nada **

**-Mina no puedo creer que tu digas eso, tenemos que hacer algo por ellos, sabemos que se quieren y hay que hacer algo para ayudarlos**

**-Taiki yo ayudare a Serena estando con ella y no de otro modo**

**-Yaten se acerco a Mina y la tomo por los hombros- bien Mina mientras tu estas con ella, yo hablare con Seiya**

**-Chicos por favor entiendan y tu también Amy, nadie de nosotros hablará con Seiya, Serena tomo una decisión y hay que respetarla, ella sabe porque lo hizo yo se que ella no se daría por vencida antes de luchar, así que no vamos a contradecirla**

**-Los chicos y Amy solo afirmaron con la cabeza, después de que se despidieran cada quien se fue a su casa para descansar ya que habían tenido un día muy largo y difícil**

** S&S **

**Serena y Seiya estaban en sus respectivos cuartos cada quien en su casa viendo al cielo y ambos al mismo tiempo dijeron "El destino esta escrito y nadie lo puede cambiar, lastima que no podemos estar juntos, hasta nunca amor mío, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón, sin embargo, siempre tendré una esperanza de estar contigo, te amaré por siempre Bombón/ Seiya"**

** S&S **

**Hola! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y por favor déjenme reviews para saber que leyeron el capítulo, nos vemos muy pronto!**


End file.
